


M.D.L Sessions

by Blue_Iris



Category: Firefly, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Browncoats, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Firefly AU, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mythology Gags, Non-Graphic Violence, None except Luffy being a Reader, Occasional, One Piece with Firefly, One Piece/Firefly AU, Other, POV Second Person, Pirates, Psychological Trauma, Science Fiction, Space Pirates, Torture, WHY HAS NO ONE DONE THIS YET
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Iris/pseuds/Blue_Iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three months since the Battle of Serenity Valley, since the Browncoats were overcome by the World Alliance. Many of them died on the battlefield. Many also managed to survive and scatter all over the 'verse, to keep whatever freedom the Alliance has not stifled.</p><p>Some became prisoners of war. A few became forced to become part of something else, something that the Alliance takes great care to keep secret; a fate worse than death, those few would argue, if they could.</p><p>Of course, because he is just that lucky, Monkey D. Luffy had to be one of those few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Session 1

“—and how are you liking your accommodations?”

“Accommodations? What, you mean prison?”

“...That is not the word we like to use here.”

“Really? ‘Cause it definitely feels like a prison. Cold cells, supervision 24/7, interrogations, random ‘doctor appointments’ like _this one_ , gruel for breakfast, lunch, and dinner—hell, what would you call it, doc?”

“A facility, one that is as proper as it can be for one with your...experience.”

“Experience, huh? And what would that refer to?”

“...I believe you already know.”

“...Ah, right! The Unification War.”

“I would say so, yes.”

“So, this is another interrogation. Why am I not surprised?”

“Now, Luffy—may I call you that?”

“Got no other name.”

“My intention is not to bring up the past, or your war crimes. I am also not here to ask about where any of the other un-archived Independents are hiding. I am actually here to make a proposition.”

“...What sort of proposition?”

“You see, I’m part of a facility that works with the World Alliance to—”

“Pass.”

“...You haven’t even heard my offer.”

“Listen, asshole. If the Alliance is involved, then I don’t gotta do shit for you! Alliance has already my life and many others’ lives hell, both before and after the war, in case you haven’t noticed. I ain’t going anywhere else it’s touched.”

“...I see. Well, Luffy, that’s too bad. Regardless of your record, we’ve become rather impressed with how you handled yourself on the battlefield. Sixteen and already Captain of a whole regiment of Browncoats? That’s a record.”

“I just snuck in during registration day. Anyone could have done that.”

“Yes, yes. And you registered with your older brothers, correct? Like that one—what was his name again?” 

“...”

“Ah, yes! Roger’s bastard son. Ace, correct?”

“...!”

“We still haven’t recovered his body—”

“ _You shut the fuck up!_ ”

“I’m just letting you know.”

“Go ahead, say one more word, prick! Just one more, and your ass is mine—”

“Now, that’s not very nice. You’re already treading on thin ice with the guards and the warden with this bad behavior of yours.”

“Like I give a shit—!”

“See, now that’s what I admire about you, Luffy. You’ve been at Impel Down for roughly three months now, since the Battle at Serenity Valley. You have been tortured, beaten down, and overall, just treated to a fate that is worse than death, many would argue. And you’re not broken, are you?”

“Damn right, I’m not!”

“Yes, even on this little prison planet, you’re still eager to fight.”

“ _Always_!”

“You have no idea how pleased that makes me. Blueno?” 

“W-who—? How the hell did he get inside here?!”

“Sir?”

“Put the cuffs on him. He’s the one Hogback’s been looking for.”

“Yes, sir.”

“What—? Get these off! Where the hell are you bastards taking me—ugh!”

“That ought to keep him out long enough. Turn off the camera, Kalifa. We have everything we need now.”

“Yes, Rob Lucci.”


	2. Static

The longer you are here, the longer they hurt you and many others, the harder it becomes to process everything around you.

No, wait, this is wrong. You can process everything around you, but when you do, it becomes too much. Colors become too bright, people’s stares become more piercing, and those who don’t stare still manage to hurt your brain. Your hearing has gotten sharper, too sharp, even; sometimes, you hear people say things without their mouths moving, and _what's going on_ _how can I hear that **fuck** my head hurts. Everything hurts._  

It becomes harder to control physical actions, to filter words coming out of your mouth. No one has really noticed it yet, except for those two scientists with the blue hands that often hold things more painful than the needles The Scientist always sticks inside you, but they will know soon. You can only hold yourself together for so long.

You can’t sleep anymore. They’ve put you to sleep so many times already, and the last time had you seeing visions that were so horrific and _real_ that you were left shaking and blank for hours afterwards. Sleep is not safe anymore. Dreams are no longer dreams. For now, there is only the white noise.


End file.
